The Story of Enderlox
by Spark the Pony
Summary: Deadlox tries to keep him under control, but Enderlox is getting stronger every second. It will only be a matter of time before Enderlox takes over Deadlox. Find out what happens next. (Story is a lot better than the summary) NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! What's up? This is my first Minecraft fanfiction so...enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft. If I did, there would be bacon in vanilla Minecraft.**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

I woke up to shouting.

"IT'S CALLED BUDDER!"

Oh, boy.

There's only one person in Minecraftia that can scream that loudly about budder.

"Haha! I'm sorry Sky! Hahahahahahaha!"

Yep. The legendary SkyDoesMinecraft. He's the leader of the Sky Army, which is allied with the other armies that our friends made, and is a really great comedian. By the sound of it, he was chasing MinecraftUniverse, who probably said the g-word as a joke.

I went down the budder stairs that lead to the center of Sky's castle to see if he punched Jason too hard.

"What's up, Ty? Finally awake?" said Jason.

"Yeah, and I can see that you said the g-word again."

"And he better not say it again!" I honestly don't know why Sky's not used to this yet, this is how we wake up every morning.

"Jason, did you say the g-word again?" said Jerome, while rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe."

After a while we all went our separate ways to do our own things. I decided to go into the forest to relax. That was a horrible mistake. You see, I was born with an alter ego sort of thing that always talks to me when I'm alone or something. Recently, I've realized that it's gotten stronger and starts to take over part of my body or makes Enderdragon wings, tail and/or scales grow on me, but as soon as someone looks my way, I change back to my normal self. I haven't told a soul about him, but I think that they might know soon enough.

**"So, Deadlox, we meet again."**

There he is. He has a slightly deeper voice than me for some reason.

"What do you want?"

**"I just came to warn you that I've gotten strong enough to take you over."**

"Oh, you mean like my foot or something? That's _so _surprising."

**"No you idiot! Why would I tell you something so obvious? I meant that I could take over your whole entire body and kill EVERYONE!"**

"If your going to take me over, why are you telling me?"

**"What's the fun in taking someone over without a quick laugh? It would be fun to watch your friends swarm around you, asking if your ok. It's because of you that they will die. Because you won't tell them about me...not like they'd believe you."**

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**"It's all your fault."**

That's the last thing I heard before I heard someone call my name.

"Deadlox! Bodil just made another Epic Jump Map and he wants us to try it out!"

"What's this one called, Sky?"

"EPIC JUMP MAP ENDERDRAGON EDITION!"

Wow.

"Ok then...LET'S DO DIS!"

* * *

After the Epic Jump Map (which we failed horribly) I went to my house on Dead Army Island to go to sleep. As soon as I stepped into my room, my head started to hurt and I heard _his_ voice again.

**"Did you see me?"**

"Yeah, why? I see you sometimes, and I know that your trapped inside of me, so what's the big deal?"

**"The big deal is that I'm starting to take control, Deadlox. You just didn't realize it in time."**

"What do you mean? I haven't felt anything since after I left Sky's castle and then spoke with you before."

**"You may not have felt it, but I was taking over a small part of your brain, mainly your sight. I was testing it out on you when you were playing that Epic Jump Map with Sky."**

He did have a point, when I saw him before he looked like a blur, but in the Epic Jump Map, I saw him so clearly, like he was actually there.

**"I can also control which way you look."**

Suddenly, I was looking up. Then down.

**"Impressive, huh? I see what you see. Isn't that great?"**

"I hate you."

**"I hate you too, Deadlox."**

"I'll find a way to stop you...Enderlox."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! (or at least the one person who's reading this) This is chapter two of The Story of Enderlox! BTW I just wasted your time because you already knew that! :P**

**Disclaimer: There's still no bacon in Minecraft.**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

I felt different. Is Enderlox messing with me? I'm probably dreaming. I checked myself for any wings or tail or whatever. Fortunately, I didn't find anything noticeable, but I still felt like something wasn't the same.

**"Morning."**

Great. Just what I needed.

"What do you want?"

**"I can see that you notice something different about yourself, but you can't figure it out. Am I right?"**

"Yeah. What did you do this time?"

**"All I did was take over some of your senses like sight and hearing."**

"You really do want me to tell my friends about you, don't you?"

**"Yeah. I already told you why."**

_If I told them the truth, would they help me through this? Would they leave me to die? Would they still be my friends?_

Everyone knows the answers to those questions.

"Fine. I'll tell them."

**"What will you do after you tell them? Dig your own grave? Chain yourself to a wall? Nothing will stop me!"**

"I will, and why do you want me to tell my friends about you one minute and then tell me that they can't do anything the next minute?"

**"I was hoping you wouldn't figure out the pattern so that I could confuse you."**

"Wow. You suck."

* * *

It took a while, but I finally made it to Sky's castle.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Deadlox!" TrueMU and Husky are here, but where's Sky?

"Where's Sky?"

"He's catching a mythical creature." said Husky.

"Mythical creature?"

"Yeah, he said that it was a mix between an enderdragon and a human." said TrueMU.

**"While you were sleeping I took control of your whole body for a short while and might've left clues about me in the castle."**

_"Go away."_

"Why is he chasing after it?" I asked.

"I don't know." they said simultaneously.

* * *

I've got to find Sky! I don't know how many clues Enderlox has left for him, but I just don't want him to find out about Enderlox and I...yet. I don't know how, but I ended up in the forest. I guess he'll be here since he isn't anywhere else.

"Deadlox?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Sky running towards me.

"Hey Deadlox! What's up?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm hunting a weird creature that I always see at night."

_"Wait, ALWAYS?!"_

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

_Crap, I can't tell him yet._

"Oh...um...I was just...uh...w-wandering and-um-ended up here." I'm a horrible liar.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Ok, then. Do you want to join me on my mission?"

_We might have to work days and nights, and when I fall asleep, Enderlox will take over._

"Sorry, Sky, but I can't."

"Alright then! See you later!"

That didn't go too bad-WAIT! HE'S STILL GOING TO SEARCH FOR ENDERLOX!

_"Life is so unfair."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Um...I don't have anything to say so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and I never will.**

* * *

**Sky's POV (for the first time!):**

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I was following the tracks of that creature, which was weird given the fact that it could fly. I know that I'll catch him soon, but I can't help but think that there's something wrong. I have a feeling that I should just go back to the castle, but I'm sure that it's nothing.

"SKY!"

_What the hell was that?_

"SKY!"

As soon as I stopped running, the person tackled me.

"AHHH!"

I screamed my lungs out until he covered my mouth.

"Clam down Sky! It's just me, Deadlox!"

He let me go after I calmed down.

"Dude, why'd you tackle me?!" I screamed.

"You can't go looking for that creature."

"Why not?" What's he up to?

"Um..."

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

What do I say?! WHAT DO I SAY?!

"Um...You can't go because...um..."

"Because what?"

I guess I'm going to have to tell him now, unless I can think of a good enough lie.

I sighed. "Well...t-the c-creature...the creature is me."

...

"Deadlox, you're a **_HORRIBLE_** liar. Go back home or something so that I can catch the creature."

SERIOUSLY?! HE THINKS THAT I'M KIDDING?!

**"There's only one way to show him the truth."**

_"No. I can try to talk him into believing me."_

"Dude, I'm not joking. The creature's my alter ego. Every time I go to sleep, he takes control over me. He even left clues for you so that you could find him."

"If he's your alter ego, why would he want me to know about you."

"I...I...I-I just can't tell you."

"If you can't tell me that then your 'alter ego' isn't real. This isn't the time to joke around, Deadlox. I have a mission to complete."

"..."

"Deadlox?"

He just pissed. me. off.

"HOW COULD **_YOU _**OF ALL PEOPLE _**NOT **_BELIEVE ME?! YOU'RE ONE OF MY FUCKING BEST FRIENDS! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JOKING AROUND _NOW _OF ALL TIMES?!" I felt something change. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE CHASING YOUR STUPID ASS DOWN-" something else changed."-JUST TO PLAY A FUCKING PRANK ON YOU?!"

Then it happened.

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

I don't believe it. His headphones changed from neon green to a glowing purple. His eyes turned purple as well. His teeth are now sharp fangs. He started to change more and more.

Then it happened.

HE GREW WINGS!

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

Thoughts passed through my head as I yelled. I wanted to kill him, burn down villages, and blow every last soul out of existence. Then, I grew wings.

"DON'T YOU _**DARE**_** TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"**

It was then that I realize that my voice got deeper_. _I started flapping my wings and flew. Footsteps that probably belonged to Sky was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

_**"I'VE FINALLY TAKEN OVER! MUAHAHAHAHA!"**_

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

I've really done it this time.

I've pissed him off badly. It's like he was possessed...HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! OH MY NOTCH! WHAT HAVE I DONE! It must've been hard for him to tell me this, and I didn't do anything to help him. I didn't even _consider _that it was true. I ran as fast as I could. The sun was rising so everyone might be awake. I reached the castle and screamed at the top of my lungs (that's pretty loud).

**"WAKE UP! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! WAKE THE HELL UP!"**

Ssundee, Jerome, and TrueMU were the first to wake up.

"What's wrong Sky?" Jerome asked.

Husky and BajanCanadian came running.

"D-Deadlox...wings...evil...possessed...creature." I said in between breaths.

"Evil Deadlox has wings and he's possessed by a creature?" asked Husky.

"No...He's the...he's the creature that I saw at night."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Bajan.

"No, dude, I saw it with my own eyes a few minutes ago."

"How would Deadlox grow wi-" TrueMU was interrupted by the possessed Deadlox.

**"I'm part enderdragon, that's how."**

"What did you do to the real Deadlox?!" I shouted.

**"I didn't do anything. Even though I planned a different way to possess Deadlox, all I really had to do was get him angry, sad, or any other negative emotion. It was easy since he was basically destroyed when you didn't believe him when he told you about me."**

"You're lying! Bring us back Deadlox!" Ssundee yelled.

**"As much as I would _love_ to bring him back, I can't."**

"What do you mean?" Husky asked.

**"He passed out right before I took control. He has to wake up to be free, but don't get your hopes up. Even if he does free himself I'll always be in his mind."**

"We'll find a way to stop you anyway!" yelled TrueMU.

**"I doubt that."**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

It's dark. I can't see anything. I feel like I'm in a cage. Where did Sky go? Where am I? The last thing that I remember was growing...WINGS! HE TOOK OVER! Damn. How do I get out of here? I guess I'll just break the cage.

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

**"It seems that Deadlox is trying to escape. Don't forget that I'm always here."**

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

**"AHHHHHHHH!"**

"WHAT"S HAPPENING?" asked Ssundee.

Possessed Deadlox started to glow purple. It became so bright that I had to shield my eyes. When the light faded away, I saw a motionless Deadlox, laying facedown on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Here's a cookie. *gives cookie***

**ON WITH CHAPTER 4!**

**BTW I don't know why people would even think I own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

We rushed Deadlox to the hospital as fast as we could.

"Do you guys think he'll be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what just happened out there, but I'm sure that he'll pull through." said Bajan.

"Hey, Sky?" asked TrueMU.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Deadlox? He was fine until he ran away trying to find you."

"Well...He said that he had been born with an alter ego, which I'm guessing is the creature. I didn't believe him at first and that caused him to change."

"H-hey guys."

"Deadlox?" asked Ssundee.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I-" I think he remembered what happened."-oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked.

"If I did, you wouldn't believe me and I could've killed everyone if it was in a public place."

We all went silent.

"I have to go."

He ran out of the hospital room.

"Deadlox, wait!"

He ran out of the hospital doors before we could stop him.

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

I just have to keep running. I can't look back. What if they follow me? Screw that. I can't let them know what I felt.

Just keep running...

and running...

and running...

and flying...

and-wait, what?

Did I just say flying?

I looked at my back. There are wings. Great.

**"Jason can fly, you know. You can't escape your friends. As a matter of fact-"** he turned me around. **"There he is."**

* * *

**TrueMU's POV:**

I turned on my jetpack as soon as I saw Deadlox fly above cloud level. I put the speed at max. Eventually, I caught up to him and, since we were above the ocean biome, I pushed him down into the water. We both swam as fast as we could to a nearby beach. When we got to the beach, I pinned him down so that he wouldn't run or fly away. After about 5 minutes, the others came.

"LET ME GO, JASON!" yelled Deadlox.

"No!"

"Deadlox! Why'd you run?!" asked Jerome.

"I NEED TO GO!"

"No way!" Sky yelled. "You're going to tell us what's wrong and why you're part enderdragon!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I WAS BORN THIS WAY! LET ME GO!"

"There has to be a reason behind why you were born that way." said Bajan.

"I'm not going to tell you. Let. Me. Go."

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

All I wanted was to go. I felt him starting to take over again. I just needed to leave without them knowing it. Suddenly, my head hurt like hell.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's happening?"

"Not again!"

"RUN!"

Everything grew distant. I strained my ears, but I couldn't hear anyone. I tried, but couldn't see. I tried to move, but I couldn't do anything. That only means one thing.

He won the battle.

**"What's up, Team Crafted. Miss me?"**

* * *

** Sky's POV:**

Damn. Not again. He's here again. How could we defeat him if he technically _is _Ty. There's only one thing that I can think of.

"Guys! Get the rope!"

Ssundee tossed me a long rope. I threw it at possessed Deadlox,**(A/N He didn't know that he was called Enderlox.)**but he didn't even try to move out of the way. What's he up to, now?

"Pull him back to the castle!"

We all pulled the rope and dragged him to the castle's prison.

"What do you want from us?!" I asked.

**"Revenge. Bloody revenge."**

"What are you talking about? We always treat Deadlox nicely." said Jerome.

**"You guys might've treated him like a friend, but have you ever seen any of his family?"**

"Um...no." TrueMU answered.

**"That's because he had to survive on his own all his life. He had to build his own house, hunt for his own food, and learnt the hard way which food was poisonous."**

"That's horrible...but how does that tie in with revenge?" asked Jerome.

**"Every village that he went to wouldn't take him in. Every Minecraftian he asked to live with turned him down. No one would even be his friend. Then I was born."**

"Wait...then you were born? I thought you were born when Deadlox was born." said Husky.

**"Technically I was. Only difference is that I'm an actual being instead of and emotion."**

"What emotion were you?" I asked.

**"Depression."**

"Depression?" we all asked simultaneously.

**"It all started when he was turned down by 28 people and 10 villages. He was running back to his 'home', which was basically dirt blocks in the shape of a cube. Thoughts ran through his head. Bloody thoughts." **He smirked evilly. **"He was going so deep into depression that he was thinking of killing. Either himself or others. Maybe even both. He took a piece of glass that he found in one of the villages and started to cut his arm. As he cut his arm, he thought of killing everyone for revenge. Then he went insane. He ran out of his 'home' and into a village that turned him down. He snuck around in allies and snuck into a house. He stole the sharpest knife that he could find and he walked into the master bedroom. You probably know what happened so I'll just skip that part, for your sake. In a matter of only 10 minutes half of the villagers were gone. The rest of the village heard the screams and attacked. The village's greatest line of defense...was gone in only 5 minutes. This is where I came in to the world. His headsets and eyes turned purple after he killed those villagers. In the next village he killed, he grew black scales on some of his skin. In the third village, he grew horns on his...headphones...weird. The fourth village was where it made more of an impact on him. He started to _love _to get revenge. He started to grow his tail." **He showed us his tail. **"The fifth village was where he became complete. He snuck into a rich man's house. When he lifted the knife over the man's sleeping figure, he thought these exact words, 'this is for rejecting me when I was about to die! BURN IN HELL!' As soon as he killed the man while yelling 'BURN IN HELL!', his black outlined, purple, scaly wings grew and his hair turned coal black. The sixth village was my downfall, but I wasn't dead. It was where he started to think about all of the lives that he's taken. Some of them weren't even from the villages that turn him down and didn't accept him. He started to take control slowly. By the thirteenth village, he took complete control and turned back to normal. His last thoughts before he ran away was, 'No more killing. No more blood. I don't want to die, so Enderlox is gonna have to.' He stabbed himself quickly and I was struck. Since I wasn't born that long ago, he ended up weakening me for a long time, until now. Also, since you probably need proof-" **He lifted up his shirt. A large scar was on his chest. **"I hope that this is enough proof."**

I couldn't believe what I've just heard. Deadlox's past was everything that I thought it wasn't.

**"The only thing I want is still revenge. Revenge for bringing Deadlox back to his senses."**

"No." I said.

**"Hm?"**

"You won't get revenge! We'll stop you!"

"Yeah!" we all (except for Enderlox) yelled.

**"Bet you can't catch me."**

Before any of us could register what he just said, I felt something hard on my face. His fist.

"SKY!" they all yelled.

"Alright, that's it!" yelled Jerome and Mitch.

They ran at him as fast as they could (which is pretty fast given the fact that Jerome is a bacca and Mitch can beat us all in a race). Jerome jumped up and took out betty while Mitch took out a butter sword. They both cornered him, but he didn't look the least bit scared. When they were about to swing their weapons at him, he disappeared.

"AHH!"

"SSUNDEE!" He was in worse condition than my bloody cheek and nose. His arm wasn't facing the right way after he hit the prison walls and he also had a bloody cheek, but he passed out.

I rushed to his side and got out a healing potion from my inventory. He drank it and he became conscious again.

"Dude, what are we going to do about him! He's too strong!"

"I don't know, dude. I just don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. (It's winter break for me so I'm trying to post a chapter everyday.) Also, sorry if this chapter seems short. I was rushing. So, even though some of you guys leave a comment, it seems like I'm just typing for a bunch of people without your opinions or questions. So, if you have a question (besides 'What's gonna happen next?' and 'Is this and that gonna happen?') leave it in the comments! Same for opinions and other stuff! ON WITH CHAPTER 5!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you every chapter? I don't own Minecraft!**

* * *

**Deadl-I mean Enderlox's POV:**

**They don't stand a chance against me. Once I kill them, I'll take over this pathetic wasteland that they call home. As long as Deadlox doesn't break free, I'll rule all three dimensions! First thing's first, though.**

**I'm going to have to kill these noobs.**

**I rushed towards TrueMU and roundhouse kicked him to the gray painted brick wall. Husky's next. I punched him as hard as I could without killing him. He got back up so I had to punch him repeatedly. Jerome swung his axe at me so I caught it, spun around, and threw it back at him, but he dodged it. I wacked him with my tail and he passed out. Bajan stabbed my right wing with his sword so I threw him to the wall and kicked him in his stomach. I turned to Sky and Ssundee.**

**"Watch them all die."**

"Why? Why did you have to take over?" **Wow, Sky. Are you seriously that stupid?**

**"I already told you. Now, who's first.**

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

Damn it! It didn't work! I tried to distract him for as long as I could, which obviously was only a few seconds. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

**"You know what? I've changed my mind. I'll put you out of your misery since I'm feeling nice today."**

He grabbed Bajan's budder sword and Pinned me to the floor with his feet while he held the sword above my head.

**"Say goodbye!"**

He screamed out in joy as he swung the sword to my face, but _just _before it could hit me, he missed!

**"Wha-What the...?"**

I escaped his grasp and dragged Ssundee, who passed out again, to the other side of the prison.

**"Why can't I move?! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!"**

"Come on, guys! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I shook my friends awake and turned towards possessed Deadlox.

**"AHHHHH**HHHHHH**HHHHHH**HHHHHH!"

He's winning! Deadlox is winning!

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHH!"

He dropped down to the floor, holding his bloody head.

"S-S...S-Sky..." he said in between breaths.

"Yeah?"

"A-Are you...are y-you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

"D-Don't wor-ry...I've been through worse."

"Guys? Should we bring him to the hospital." I know that it seemed like a stupid question, but the doctors and nurses might be suspicious about why he came back with a bleeding head in only a half hour.

"No, we can patch him up on our own." said Bajan.

"Deadlox?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does your alter ego have a name?"

"Yeah...it's Enderlox."

"Isn't there a way to stop him from taking over?"

"...Well...There's one way..."

"What is it?" asked Jerome.

"We have to travel to a secret part in the end and find a special orb. When we seal him in the orb, we have to use blaze powder to burn him from the inside out."

"Wow. Have you ever tried doing that?"

"Millions of times."

"Why did you lie to us before?" asked Husky.

"Huh?"

"Why did you lie to us about having Enderlox being born in you?"

"I guess he told you then. Yeah, I'm a killer, but I didn't get away with it, obviously. I had to go in hiding for two years, but they still haven't forgotten about me. If they spotted me stealing a cow from a farm, they would shoot arrows at me and chase me until they lost me or until I was dead. I even tried to tell them that I couldn't control myself, but they only took that as evidence that I _was _the one to kill a lot of them. When I met you guys, I was surprised that you didn't recognize me and actually gave me a chance. A chance to be your friend. They all just pushed me away and ignored me from the start. When I killed most of them, they pushed me away further. If only they acknowledged me as something. I would even settle for a prisoner! Of course, murdering thirteen highly populated villages would obviously motivate them to kill me. I guess they think I'm just nothing to them. I don't even remember the last time I visited one of the villages."

I just stood there expressionless. Yes, the story was cruel, but after all of the events from today, I couldn't even be surprised by a million spiders popping out of nowhere.

I was the first one to break the long pause.

"How about we take care of these wounds before they get infected."

"Uh-Oh yeah! Sure, let's go." said Bajan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is short and doesn't have too much dialogue, but next chapter will be a lot better! Also, I just looked at the comments and you guys are so funny! Here are the comments/questions/opinions:**

**BlueCrystal741:**

**I like this even though I can easily get lost on who's talking since well, you don't always type who's talking... Anyways... Myah :3**

**Me: Sorry about that! I'll try to fix it!**

**Bekakillssquids:**

**MyOCBeka: WHY YOU MAKE MY BOYFRIEND EVIL?!  
Enderlox: Yeah why?  
Me: BEKA! ENDERLOX! BOTH OF YOU CALM THE F*CK DOWN BEFORE I STAB BOTH OF YOU!  
Both: I DON'T WANNAA  
Me: WELL TO MOTHER F*CKING BAD I'LL GET TO THE STABBY STABBY MURDER PART NOW  
Both: * run away screaming like five year old girls * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANNA DIE! IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!  
(I'm to lazy to sign in)**

**Me: HAHAHA! I don't know what's going on, but it's funny! HAHAHAHA!**

**GXAtailsmo:**

**WHY THE CLIFF HANGERS!**

**Me: Cause I can.**

**That's all so far, so ON WITH CHAPTER 6!**

**BTW I still don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

After we finished healing, we got picks, food, and budder armor and went into a ravine to get all of the things that we'd need to go to the Nether and the End. We got a diamond pick after fighting off a million mobs, mined the obsidian, and left as fast as we could after fighting off a million more mobs. The thing that surprised me the most was that there were no Endermen. Weird. I would expect them to try to stop us from going to the End, but oh well. When we built the Nether portal we went in and killed as many blazes as possible. When we got back from the Nether, we went back to Sky's castle. Wait! I just realized something!

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" they all said.

"How are we supposed to get to the End if there aren't any Endermen around?"

Silence.

"I don't know." said TrueMU.

"Why are they gone in the first place?" I asked.

"Who knows?" said Sky.

"Maybe we could just look for the portal anyway." I suggested.

"Where are we supposed to start looking?" asked Jerome.

"I don't know, but it doesn't help that we're just standing here." I said.

"How about we just try to find Endermen in the ravine again?" Bajan suggested.

"Ok." said Husky.

We all went back into the ravine and it was packed with Endermen! Where the hell did they come from? I guess they want to guard the portal _now _instead of when we were ready! They're so freaking ANNOYING! While we were fighting, we came up with a plan to find out where the most Endermen were coming from and see if the portal was there. After fighting BILLIONS of Endermen, we finally reached the portal, which was, fortunately, already activated...wait. Let me get this straight. The portal that the Endermen wanted to keep us from entering this whole time...was activated...and we could jump in as soon as we spotted it? What the heck, Endermen? I know that you aren't the smartest of all creatures, but damn! You must be really stupid to just leave the portal open!

"Guys!" I yelled. "Get in the portal! Hurry!"

"Got it!" they all said.

We all jumped into the portal and, of course, were face to face with more Endermen. Great. Just freaking great.

"Guys! Follow me!" I yelled while running to the other side of the map.

"Hey Deadlox?" Ssundee asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know where the orb thing is?"

"I don't know _how _I know. I just know."

I lead them to the other side of the End, dug down, and, after my friends came in, blocked up the hole before any Endermen could get in.

"Whew! That was a workout!" said Husky.

"Everyone's here, right?" Sky asked.

"Yep." said Jerome after he counted how many of us were here.

"Good." I said. "Let's head this way." There were three different tunnels, but I led them through the left tunnel. When we finally arrived at the end of the tunnel, we saw the orb, along with a pair of wings, a tail, and horns.

**"Glad you all could make it."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did I tell you how awesome you guys are? Well, you're awesome! Thanks for the favs/follows/comments/opinions/other stuff!**

**Funny comments:**

**hghrules:**

**Whaaaaaat? Why do you do this to us? WHY? I know you updated like 2 hrs ago... but... more please?**

PLEASE?

And, quick question, if Deadlox is sorta kinda half enderdeagon, is he like, related to he enderdragon?

**Me: I'll try to answer that question in this chapter and possibly the next, and I only update every day or two. :)**

**alichiaczhi: I HATE YOU CLIFFHANGERS**

**Me: Don't worry! The next chapter is here! Speaking of which...ON WITH CHAPTER 7! and I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT!**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

H-How is this possible?! He's been here this whole time?! How?!

**"It's because you were born from an enderdragon egg."**

I forgot that he could still read my mind.

"What?" I asked.

**"I said that you were born from an enderdragon egg. It was laid by an enderdragon, but human cells somehow ended up in it."**

HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!

**"Now that we're done with the history lesson, die."**

_Crack_

Time seemed to stand still as he twisted my left arm, breaking it. At first I didn't feel anything, but after a couple of seconds...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Deadlox!" my friends yelled.

Enderlox let my arm go and I fell on the floor, kneeling. Then, Endermen teleported all of my friends somewhere else. Enderlox picked me up from my face.

**"You know, I'd thought you'd see that coming. Hmm. Guess not. Oh well. I guess you can't save your friends, let alone yourself. By the way, thanks for creating me, you piece of shit." **He punched me in the stomach. **"You couldn't stop me before, and you still can't stop me now."**

"N-No." I said. "No. No. No. No! No! NO! NO! **NO!**" Green electricity shocked his arm, making him bleed dark purple blood. I suddenly began to change again. My eyes turned dark green, my teeth turned to fangs, and I had large, green enderdragon wings, but I didn't have a tail or horns...strange.

**"WHAT THE FUCK!" **he yelled.

**"YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" **I yelled.

**"Grrr." **he seemed pissed. Very pissed.

**"You won't take control, Enderlox!" **I yelled.

I ran up to him as fast as I could and punched him in his face. He hit the wall, but then head-butted (XD) me. I got back up, rushed at him, and kicked his ribs rapidly and then spun around and kicked him on the side of his head.

**"Give up, Enderlox. You can't win."**

**"Not even in _my_ nightmares."** He rushed towards me with a purple ball of electricity surrounding his fist. I tried to dodge, but his attack was too strong and he punched me in my face, sending me flying across the room. When I got back up, he kicked and punch me rapidly and I flew around the room each time he hit me. I fought back by kicking him in the face. He landed in a random pile of netherrack and green electricity surrounded my hand and I blew him up. Of course, he came out of the pile with a bloody shirt and face, but he acted as if nothing happened to him. We both rushed at each other with a lot of power packed into our punches. Time seemed to slow down as he and I aimed for each other's faces. As soon as we punched each other-

**_BOOM!_**

We collided and created an explosion. I almost lost consciousness, but managed to stay awake and stand up. I slowly limped over to him and raised my fist up. As I struck down, something grabbed my leg.

**"Tricked you."** Why didn't I see this coming? Stupid illusions. He dragged me to a pitch black room and started to talk as if we weren't just battling to the death seconds ago.

**"Oh come on, Deadlox! There's no need to stay in your super form here." **My wings glowed green and then disappeared. My fangs also disappeared and my eyes turned back to normal.

**"There! Isn't that better? Well, incase you haven't noticed, you passed out during the explosion, so I guess we'll have to finish our little fight later."**

"_LITTLE_?!" I yelled.

**"I suppose that you'd want to know what's going on in reality, am I right?"**

"What do you want to show me?"

**"Something that might surprise you."**

"What?"

**"Take a look."**

I suddenly was teleported to a large prison cell...WITH ALL OF MY FRIENDS?! Sky, Ssundee, TrueMU, and Husky were trying to break down the cell's bars while Jerome and Bajan were trying to break the metal that acted as two windows.

"Why are they there?" I asked.

**"This is where the Endermen teleported them."**

"LET THEM OUT!"

**"Nah...I'm good."**

"Asshole. Anyway, why are you showing me this."

**"Your friends are going to watch you die."**

"How do you plan to do that?" For a moment, I forgot that I was passed out.

**"I can get the Endermen to teleport them to the netherrack room and just simply stab you. You already know what happens when you die, though, so I don't have to tell you that part."**

"Grr...I'm going to kill you for good when I wake up."

**"I doubt that. They're already here."**

We teleported to the netherrack room and I saw all of my friends lined up against a wall, all of them with their jaws hung open.

"DEADLOX!" They yelled.

I still had my wings and fangs in reality and I was cover in netherrack, bruises, and bleeding cuts.

**"I've got some work to do _Dead_lox." **So freaking clever.

He teleported into the netherrack room with a dagger.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sky yelled.

"DON'T DO IT! WE'RE WARNING YOU!" said Jerome.

"NO! DON'T!" said Husky.

**"I'll finally be free from this prison."**

"STOP!" yelled TrueMU.

**"I can finally bring terror to this world."**

"NO!" yelled Ssundee.

**"I can destroy the enchanted barrier. I can finally do what I was born to do."** He started to walk towards me.

"PLEASE!" yelled Bajan.

**"I can..."**

"PLEASE! DON'T!" yelled TrueMU.

**"...finally take..." **He raised the dagger over me, preparing to strike.

"NNOOO!" they all screamed.

**"...my...REVENGE!" **He swung the dagger down, stabbing me.

...

...

...

...silence...

I took hold of the dagger that was now in my chest.

**"N-not...n-not possible. You couldn't have survived that." **he said.

"Y-You...Y-You won't...won't **_EVER_**take over! Not even in _my _nightmares!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! If this chapter seems rushed, PLEASE TELL ME! Anyway, here are the comments:**

**DARKSOMEONE41:**

**Fuck...yes...I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS CHAPTER! ESPECIALLY THE END! IT'S SO AMAZING I WANT TO BARF RAINBOWS! Wait...wut? Anywho, thank you soooooo much for updating. I have been waiting for this. Plz...more! No pressure XD**

**Me: Well, here's the chapter, but first more comments.**

**aliciaczhi:**

**Do you own minecraft yet?**

**Me: Sadly, no.**

**hghrules:**

**EEP! I LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT! You are GREAT at this!**

**GO DEADLOX! BOOOOOOOO ENDERLOX!**

**Me: Thanks! I'm glad that I made you all happy!**

**Guest:**

**Omg! Dat line do! "Dead"lox. I liked that. That was good.**

**Me: I liked it, too. Now that we're done with the comments, ON WITH CHAPTER 8!**

* * *

**Enderlox's POV:**

**H-H-HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE FREE FROM THIS CURSE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!**

**"H-How...How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead!" I yelled.**

"I'm part enderdragon, too, which means that I have a lot of health, and I heal fast." **Deadlox said as he took the knife out of his chest.**"I'll do whatever it takes to kill you, asshole, so don't expect me to give up so easily."

**"DIE!" I swung my fist at him, but he dodged easily. I spun around and tried to kick him in his back, but he blocked the attack and punched me in the face.**

"Now you're just fighting out of rage. What ever happened to the cocky Enderlox who couldn't be beaten? All I see is a wimp failing at fighting. You can't even put a scratch on me."

**"Grr..." I tried to hit him any way that I could, but he either dodged, blocked, or attacked me.**

"Why don't you die for a change?" **he said. He punched me so hard that I was sent flying across the room to where he landed when I punched him.**

**"Grr...I fucking hate you."**

"Why does this seem so familiar? Oh yeah! This is the same spot that you _almost_ killed me in. Now I'm _going to _kill you."** He held the dagger above my head, apparently ignoring the Endermen trying, and failing, to beat him up and get him away from me.**

**"Deadlox...buddy...You don't really want to do this, do ya?"**

**He smiled a demonic smile. Hmm...I guess I won't die after all. Once he kills me I'll just become an emotion again, because you can't loose those. If he goes back into depression, I'll be revived in no time!**

"Die." **He stabbed me multiple times. I bled and bled. My vision got blurry and I couldn't feel my body. This is it, I guess. For now at least. I remember the good ol' days when Deadlox was still in depression. The blood shed. The lives taken. It was great. I just got an idea! If I think about all of the bloody memories hard enough, he might go insane again! Think of blood...murder...me. That'll piss him off for sure. Blood...murder...me. Blood...murder...me. He stabbed me three more times.**

_Slice_

**Blood...**

_Slice_

**Murder...**

_Slice_

**Enderlox.**

**He put all of his power into his final blow.**

_Slice_

**REVENGE!**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

I just stood there as he became a purple light. The light went into my forehead. I did it...I killed him. You would expect me to be jumping with joy, but I just stood there. Emotionless on the outside, but confused on the inside. I just killed Enderlox, the bastard who made me insane and took part in killing and injuring people. I should be happy, but I'm not. To me, he was like that extremely annoying brother that talks that crap out of you, making you wish you could kill him, but once he's dead, you feel...alone. The only person that you considered family...is gone. That's what Enderlox is to me, but I know that he's still in me. The question here is...how long will he stay an emotion?

"Deadlox?" Sky said. I couldn't tell my friends about him. They wouldn't understand.

"Y-Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I could tell that he knew something was wrong.

"Why did he want to kill you? Couldn't he just come to the overworld whenever he wanted to?" asked TrueMU.

"He was trapped in here by an enchanted barrier. I don't exactly know where it came from, but it kept him sealed in this room for as long as he existed. He was still technically in me, but he was starting to get strong enough to escape his curse. Does that make sense?" I said.

"No." they said.

"Well, then I don't really know how to explain it."

"Hey, Deadlox?" asked Ssundee.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you change into an Enderdragon hybrid when you were fighting Enderlox?"

"Well, I think that since I was born from an enderdragon egg, I have the power to change into a hybrid, but I don't get horns or a tail for some reason." I answered.

"Strange." he said.

"I know, right." I said.

"At least we don't have to deal with Enderlox anymore." said Husky.

* * *

After we got healed up at the hospital, we went to Sky's castle since it was close. I went to a guest room and thought about Enderlox. When I killed him, something happened. Seeing the blood on the dagger just felt...right. It can't be, though. Killing the innocent isn't right at least, but what about the evil? Just because they committed a horrible crime, does it suddenly make it okay to take their lives? Won't the killer regret killing them? Why did killing Enderlox feel so...refreshing? I remember when I killed the villagers. It felt so good at the time. I liked-no, I _loved _to kill. I don't know if I still do. I do feel satisfied when I kill mobs, but that's different. I-I think that liked it when I killed him. It. Felt. Awesome! He feared me for a change and-wait...no...this isn't me. I don't enjoy killing. I won't let him grow again. I just need to maintain control. Wait...where was the enderdragon in the End? I don't remember seeing it. Hmm...I have a bad feeling about that.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Deadlox? Are you awake?"

Sky...I was right. He did know that something's up.

"Yeah I'm awake." I answered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I don't want to tell him, even if he is one of my best friends.

"Well, you seemed...um...abnormally sad when you...uh...made Enderlox disappear."

"I'm fine. You can go now." I said.

"Now I know that something's up. Why were you sad?"

"..."

"Being silent won't make me go away." he said.

"He was...a...me." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"I said that he was like a brother to me. A very annoying brother, but still a brother." I said.

"Oh..."

Silence. Only silence. Until I heard a very quiet voice in my head.

_It's here._

"...What does that mean?"

"What?" Sky asked. I must've been thinking out loud.

"I heard a voice. It said 'It's here'. What the hell does that mean?" I said.

_**ROAR!**_

"I'm guessing that the screeching will answer that question." Sky said.

Everyone ran out of the castle to find out what screeched. I looked into the sky. Wings. Tail. Horns. Fangs. Scales.

Enderdragon. A freaking Enderdragon.

_**ROAR!**_

I guess we're going to take it on. We all took out a budder sword and parkoured up the castle. When we reached the top, we threw our swords at its head. We all hit it, but it didn't even get scratched! Stupid dragon. I took out a bow and shot it several times, but it still didn't work. We all tried everything that we could, but somehow the Enderdragon became indestructible! Now I can't find it since it just teleported. CAN'T IT JUST DIE! I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!

_...fly..._

Did it just say fly?

"Deadlox, watch out!" yelled Jerome.

I turned around and saw a claw before I started to fall off of the 80 block high castle.

"DEADLOX!"

_...fly..._

WHAT DO I DO?!

_...fly..._

I CAN'T FLY!

_...fly..._

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT I CAN'T-"

I stopped falling.

"-fly?"

My green ender-wings grew...again.

"Deadlox!" Sky said. "Try to hit the Enderdragon in the face!"

I did exactly that. I flew up to it and punched it in the face with as much power as possible.

_**RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

The dragon bursted into a mixture of explosions and light. The light grew, temporarily blinding us. After the light faded away, there was more silence.

"Why do I have my wings?" I finally asked.

"Who knows?" said Husky.

"I'm going back to sleep then." I said. "We can figure this out in the morning."

"Goodnight." they all said.

"Night." I said.

* * *

I was eating breakfast when Bajan pointed something out.

"Hey, Deadlox?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said with a mouth full of bacon.

"Is there a way to hide your wings from people in the city, because, you know, they pick on people who seem...different from them."

"Well," I said, "maybe I'll just stay away from the city, then."

"Don't you have to go through the city to get to Dead Army Island?" asked Jerome.

"I can fly over it then." I said.

"They have buildings that reach above cloud level, Deadlox, I'm sure that they'll be able to spot you. Also, after that Enderlox incident, I'm pretty sure that the people at the hospital told their friends about you." said Sky.

"How am I supposed to get home, then?" I asked.

"Maybe we could distract them for you." suggested TrueMU.

"Sure." I said.

After breakfast, the guys went ahead into the city while I hid in allies. They brought so much attention to themselves that I thought that they were goners for sure. Anyway, I tried to fold my wings as best as I could, but they still showed. I stepped out into the open and bolted for home. It took about 15 minutes, but I finally reached the ocean separating the city and Dead Army Island. As soon as I was about to sail to the island on my boat, someone grabbed my wing.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?"

Crap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the support you guys! School is going to start again soon so I'll try to post chapters every week if I can! Here are the comments:**

**DARKSOMEONE41:**

**NO! DEADLOX GOD DAMN IT! Y U GET CAUGHT?!  
I loved this chapter. You keep getting better! More plz?**

**Me: Thanks for the support!**

**jrap:**

**Oh no... Deadlox, whatever you do, don't get mad at him! Even though you have the power to kill him doesn't mean you need to. That will just make Enderlox stronger.**

**Me: We'll have to see if he gets mad or not in this chapter...**

**DjMidge:**

**Oh shit, things are gonna go down! You know I have two ender dragon OCs who can transform into humans and they don't have claws, horns or tails. Just wings... Unless their actually ender dragons then they have all the features. But still, why just wings and also who is this mysterious voice calling Deadlox a freak? I must find out, the suspense is killing meh!**

**Me: Find out in this chapter...**

**aliciaczhi:**

**oh nooooooooo**

**Me: Dooooonnn'tttttt wwwooooorrrrrrrrryyyyy! The next chapter is here! ON WITH CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

I turned around slowly. Three thugs stood there. They smelled like smoke and they might do drugs** (A/N: DON'T DO DRUGS!)** All of them had guns. GREAT! JUST FUCKING GREAT!

"So," the leader said as he let go of my wing, "where were you heading?"

"Somewhere." I said. "Now, leave me alone."

"'Somewhere' ain't an answer, kid." the guy on the left said.

"Just let me leave." I said.

"I can't help but notice your wings." said the thug on the right.

"Yeah," said the leader, "what's that all about?"

"Nothing..." I answered. When I turned around to leave, the leader grabbed my wing, turned me around, and pointed a gun at my forehead. I kept a straight face through all of that.

"You're different, freak, so we're gonna have to teach you not to come back to this city." said the leader. The other two aimed their guns at me. Maybe I can creep them out and out fly them when they're distracted. I smirked evilly.

"Hey look, boss! The freak's getting an idea!" said the thug on the right.

"Let's take this smartass out right now, then." said the leader. He was about to pull the trigger. They want to do this the hard way, huh? Okay. This'll be fun.

"Hey." I said. He stopped his finger from pulling the trigger.

"What?" said the guy on the left.

"Wanna see something cool?" They better say yes.

"What is it? We've got some killing to-oof!" I punched the leader in the ribs, cracking one of them. Then I kicked him away.

"I didn't want to do that, but you pointed a gun at my head. See ya!" I flew off to Dead Army Island.

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

After we lost the mob of fans (mainly fangirls for Bajan) we decided to see if Deadlox made it to the island. When we reached the ocean separating the city and Dead Army Island, we saw three people, one of them bleeding and on the ground while the others stood in shock looking at the sky. I also saw guns in their hands.

"What were you three doing?" I asked.

The guy standing to the right of the bleeding man spoke up."We got beat up by a dragon man and he framed us and he-" he pointed to the guy on the floor, "-beat him up randomly! We didn't do nothin' wrong! We were just walking by and he attacked us and flew away!"

Deadlox wouldn't do that, and I know for a fact that he would only change fully if they pissed him off...badly. I think that these guys threatened him or something. They probably don't know who Deadlox is since he usually stays on Dead Army Island. Can't blame him, though. I mean, he probably doesn't want to travel anywhere so that he doesn't get recognized by anyone. Unless, of course, it's to save Minecraftia.

"We'll find him." I said. I looked at the other guys and it looked like they wouldn't buy the act either. Well, I guess we're all going to Dead Army Island.

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

That was stupid. Those guys were stupid. I could've at least threw him into the city to get him medical attention, though. Oh well. I finally reached the island at sunset.

"Deadlox!" "He's back!" "You're awesome!" "Go Deadlox!" I almost forgot how much the Dead Army appreciated me, even after the Enderlox incident that some of them probably heard of since they weren't surprised that I flew into the island. Also, most of the army knows about my past, anyway.

"Thanks guys!" I'm going to give them all a gift when I get back home.

"Your amazing!" "Can I have your autograph?!" "He's so hot!" "You suck!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, including me, and stared at the hater. He looked familiar. He looked wealthy and rich...wait...no way...i-i-it can't be...I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM! HE SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!

"Yeah! I said it! YOU SUCK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" He kept going on and on. He never stopped, not even after the whole entire army literally _threw _him off of the island. I just hovered there.

"Don't listen to him, Deadlox!" "Yeah, you're awesome!" "He's the piece of shit! Not you!"

I still don't know how he's alive, though.

"Thanks guys! I'm beat so I'll see you all tomorrow! Also, I have a few surprises that I'll give you all tomorrow!"

When I reached my house, I saw a couple of cakes and a chest full of diamond swords. There was also a sign that said 'Welcome Back! We Love Ya! Stay Awesome! -Dead Army' These guys are so awesome...I owe them about 20,000 gifts. I'll give them a whole celebration week for being in the Dead Army. I'll do that tomorrow, though, I'm tired. I hopped into my bed and went to sleep.

_...watch out..._

Wait...what did that voice just say?


	10. IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, but the least I can do is give you guys a few reasons as to why I haven't been updating:

1. **My Birthday**- My birthday passed about a week ago and I was celebrating and just couldn't find the time since it was on a Wednesday and I was celebrating on the weekends.

2. **School Work**- I've had a TON of projects from school because...well, it's school. I had a bunch of stuff to do and couldn't do any typing.

3. **Looking at other stories (including some of yours):** Before you say anything, I already know that this isn't a good excuse, but it's something that I was actually doing. I wanted to see the kind of stories that you guys wrote (if any) and found out that you have really great stories! I've only read stories from two main authors so far (Looking at you DARKSOMEONE41 and DjMidge) and I'm looking forward to checking out other people's profile page thing and check out their stories.

Once again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update, but I'll try to write a chapter or two this week. If I don't, then I'm probably being held hostage by aliens.

**AND ANOTHER THING!** I might be starting another story if I don't update too much on this one. I want the story to be something that'll catch everyone's attention. What do you thing the category should be? What type of story are you looking for? Hopefully I'll get a chapter out soon! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!


	11. Chapter 10

**I'M NOT KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS! DON'T WORRY! I'm going to try to get through all of the comments now and tell you other stuff at the end of the chapter!**

**DjMidge (You're awesome BTW!):**

**Who is the mysterious voice? Who the hell is that hater the army threw off the island? Why does Bajan have the most fangirls and why did I laugh at that? Why am I asking so many questions? Stay tuned for Chapter 10 of 'The Story of Enderlox' by the lovely Spark the Pony!  
Also you put my review in your chapter... SQUEEEEEEE!**

**Me: Let me answer all of your questions: 1. Someone 2. You'll find out in this chapter 3. Cause he's hot and I'm (hopefully) funny 4. Cause you can. I also love the little outro thing you did there! SQUEEEEEEE!**

**Millie44:**

**You really like cliffhangers don't you?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do, but I'll try not to make this chapter a cliff hanger!**

**NinjaStarCraft:**

**Who is this mother-f-er? I WANNA MAUL HIM!**

**Me: Don't we all!**

**destobob:**

**Why cliff hangers plz upload soon I'm dying**

**Me: OH NO! *Throws a healing potion* HANG IN THERE! THE CHAPTER'S HERE!**

**aliciaczhi:**

**this reminds me of the team crafted mod, where there is a mob called the Hater**

**Me: Now that you mention it, it does seem like the Hater mob...**

**mh20655:**

**who's the new voice, this story is awesome :D**

**me: The new voice is- *screen turns black***

**DARKSOMEONE41 (YOU'RE AMAZING!):**

**I'm glad you came to read my stories but this is no excuse XD**

**me: Hehe...I can explain...just give me about a year to think up an excuse XD**

**DjMidge:**

**OH MY GOD, YOU LIKE MY STORIES! The ironic thing is I was just talking to DARKSOMEOME41 like two seconds ago over PM. Ironic hm? Also happy belated birthday and school, we're all dealing with that**

**me: Of course I like your stories! They're (and you're) SO AWESOME! and also, this was me when I read the rest of your comment: o.O wow. And thx for the happiness of my birthday!**

**BlueCrystal741:**

**It's okiii XD ( most of us are being held by school work and laziness so it's totally normal if you skip a day or two... or even a year like me XP )**

**me: I would probably scream as loud as possible if an author of one of my favorite stories didn't update until after a year...**

**Anyway! That's the end of the comment responses! Since you're probably at the edge of your seat about to throw your computer, tablet, phone, or whatever else at a wall, ON WITH CHAPTER 10! Also, Every 10 chapters (Now called milestone chapters) will have some type of surprise! :)**

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

_Tap Tap Tap_

Ugh. Who's knowing on the door?

_Tap Tap Tap_

I looked out the window to see a full moon in the middle of the starry sky. Wait, that tapping isn't the door!

_Tap Tap Tap_

The tapping stopped. I got out of bed and headed for the window. There must be some type of robber or something that snuck onto the island!

_Tap Tap TAP TAP_

I open the window a moment to late. By the time it was fully open, I was thrown against a wall. I couldn't see the intruder since they were covering my eyes.

"Hey boss! I've got him!" he said.

I heard someone else walking slowly, either wearing heavy boots or stomping the crap out of the ground.

"Nice work! Let's tie him up!"

Hell no! They aren't going to take me down without a fight! I kicked the dude holding me against the wall and finally got to see his face as he flew to the other side of the room. He was around 20 years old and was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He had greasy, curly black hair that was slicked back. His boss seemed to be around 34 years old and had on a silver chain around his neck, a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. His hair was styled like the other dude's hair was.

"How did you get into my house?!" I put my guard up, but tried to keep my wings and tail hidden behind my back.

"Simple. We broke the lock on the door." said the boss.

"Yeah, and now we're gonna-" the dude's mouth was being covered by his boss.

"SHUT UP, LEROY! DON'T GIVE OUR PLAN AWAY!" So, his name was Leroy. These two are probably what the voice was warning me about when I went to sleep.

While those two idiots were fighting, I flew out the window to find help. If they kept fighting, I'm pretty sure someone would notice them sooner or later.

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

After what seemed like years, we finally reached Dead Army Island.

"Finally!" I yelled. "We're here!"

"Shh! The army's still sleeping!" Jerome said.

I looked up and saw a figure flying towards us, and fast.

"Guys? What's that?" Ssundee said, whilst pointing toward the figure.

"It might be Ty." TrueMU answered.

When the figure came close enough to see, we all saw that it was definitely Ty.

"What's up guys?" he said as he landed in front of us.

"Hey Ty! We heard that you got in a fight with some thugs so we came to check on you." said Bajan.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine, but there are some robbers who almost caught me while I was sleeping. Can you help me get them out of my house?"

"Sure," We all said. With all that's going on now, we would expect tis to happen.

* * *

**Deadlox's POV:**

At least I found the guys. After we get the two idiots out of my house, I don't know what we'll do with them. Prison is way too easy to escape, so I think that we'll get some answers out of them and then get them off the island.

While we were walking, I told the guys my plan.

"I think that it could work." said Husky.

"Yeah." we all agreed.

We reached my house after a few minutes. Good thing it's still night. I might be able to sneak up on them. We all walked into my house and I flew up the stairs. The guys followed.

"GREAT! YOU LET HIM ESCAPE! ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO MESS UP GENIUS?!"

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT!"

They were still fighting. Good.

"You guys stay here. I have a plan." I whispered. They nodded.

I flew up to the ceiling of my room. They saw my shadow and panicked. They searched frantically for me in the room, but they never looked up. I flew around a couple of times before the boss took out his gun.

"COME OUT HERE YA LITTLE WIMP!" the boss yelled.

"Sure." I said, but as soon as they turned around, I tackled them and pinned them to the ground while the guys ran in and pointed their butter swords (and Betty) at the idiots.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"We won't tell ya anythin'!" Leroy yelled.

"Sure you won't," I slowly cut his cheek with my claw. He freaked out when he saw his blood.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL TELL YA! JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

"DON'T TELL THEM YA LITTLE-MMPH!" I covered his boss's mouth.

"We came here to capture ya," Leroy explained. "There was a really wealthy-lookin' dude that said that he'd give us a thousand dollars if we brought ya to him. He said that he wanted to kill you for almost killin' him."

So it's true. The last man that I thought I killed when I was brought back to sanity is still alive. And he wants revenge. That word. _Revenge_. I like the sound of revenge. It's kind of...cool. _Revenge_.

No time for that! I need to find the rich man and kill him. I have a feeling that he was the hater. If I want to live a peaceful life, I'm going to have to kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill.

"Thanks for the info, buttheads!" I turned to the guys. "Time to find a rich hater!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the other stuff I wanted to talk about:**

**You know how Sky has Sky Army, Deadlox has the Dead Army, and TrueMU has the Stars? What does and Fanfiction writer that writes Enderlox stories cause they're awesome and are named Spark the Pony have? I wonder what this little group of people are called. Maybe in the future they won't be a little group and- OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I JUST WANT TO CALL YOU GUYS AN AWESOMELY EPIC NAME AND I CAN'T THINK OF ONE! Any suggestions?**

**Also don't forget to leave a review! And maybe tell your fellow fanfiction reading friends about the story! I'll give you a cookie if you do!**


End file.
